nickandvanessafansfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick
Cute Nick & Vanessa quotes. Nick & Vanessa Quotes In Interviews *Nick:I would prefer my kids don't go into showbiz, but whatever they decide to do. My wife & I'll be proud Vanessa: I don't really want my kids going into the entertainment biz but as long as my husband & I just want healthy kids *Vanessa: One thing we love to do together or for each other is cook. Nick makes a delicious breakfast Nick: It does get very romantic in the kitchen Vanessa makes a mean lasagna *Nick: Vanessa & I are both go get 'em type of people I have a great girlfriend. She's got a smoking hot body, very intellegent & very down to earth & real. Vanessa: Nick & I are very outgoing. He's such a wonderful boyfriend. Plus he looks cute & he's so smart. *Nick: "I would love to be a dad it's not about how many records you sell. It's about holding that baby girl in your arms" Vanessa: "I wanna to be a mom & raise them in cincinnati 'cuz I couldn't imagine pushing my daughter's stroller w/ paparazzi around." *Nick: it's nice because a football game is date night Vanessa: Yeah we both love going to games together & I support his teams *Nick: The most romantic thing we've done for each other is she ate the burnt scrambled eggs I made for us for a breakfast in bed Vanessa: He ate the burnt toast I made if that's not love I don't know what is *Nick: I met Vanessa about 7 years ago For one She's hot as hell she's so down to earth & just real Vanessa: Nick has a beautiful soul & heart I think people can definitely hear that in his music & he's got a nice tush. *MAXIM party: Vanessa: I still have that little school girl outfit Nick: Yeah you do baby I asked her to save it for a rainy day Vanessa: Haha shh honey *WLOM Making The Video Vanessa: HaHa This better be worth it. Nick C'mon girl (they hug) Vanessa: "This is my 1st video de-virgining" Nick Haha It's too early in the morning for that kinda talk *New Year's Eve Vanessa: I cooked Thanksgiving dinner Nick: Yeah turkey ham dinner she's a pro Vanessa: You did a good carving job honey Nick: Thank you baby *Vanessa: I love waking up to Nick in the morning. He's gorgous in the morning. His teeth are pearly white. His eyes are bright blue Nick: "What guy wouldn't eouldn't love waking up to Vanessa. She's got a sexy bodY. She's incredibly stunning & has beauiful big brown eyes *vanessa: i wished you wooed me more before we moved in together & nick: what are you talking about baby? i'm still wooing you" *Nick: We our outfits from thie the shoes the dress the earrings & the suit Vanessa He's so easy I got him to wear a pink floral tie. That's a secure man for ya. Nick: She's the big gambler of our family Vanessa I'm lucky that's why..we argue about very little things. *Vanessa: I don't wanna sound like a big cheeseball but I think he (Nick) is a very talented singer/songwriter. It's nice to listen & can be very romantic. Nick When she (Vanessa) doesn't like a song she always goes "Erum" that's her sweet way of telling me